starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
First Battle Fleet
Until 17 ABY, the First Battle Fleet was the most experienced fleet in the Confederate Navy. In 17 ABY, it was replaced by the Confederate First Battle Group. History Shortly after the Fourth Naval Reorganization Directive had been issued, the Confederacy decided to go through with Operation Ghosthammer. Naval Command asked for volunteers for what would almost certainly be a suicide mission; over seventy percent of the navy personnel volunteered! The resulting ships and crew were organized into the First Battle Fleet under the command of First Admiral Eshtemoh Cosimo. Comprising some 110 ships, the First Battle Fleet was ordered to commence Operation Ghosthammer. The Confederacy had entered the Xen'Chi War... The First Battle Fleet was further expanded before the initial attack on Reecee, as a Jade Worlds contingent of eight ships and a Sandian contingent of some 100 ships joined the fleet. The fleet achieved victories at Reecee, Bilbringi and Vortex. After Vortex, the Sandian contingent returned to Halcyon along with the Jade Worlds contingent. Thus reduced from ninety-eight to fourty-two active vessels, the First Battle Fleet set the course for Coruscant. After meeting with Thrawn and agreeing on a common strategy, the fleet returned to Confederate space to be repaired and reinforced. Once there, the fleet was received makeshift repairs and was reinforced by the Super Star Destroyer Pallida Mors. After repairs and rest, the fleet assaulted Sistoone, cutting the supply lines of the Xen'Chi. The fleet then liberated the area between Sistoon and Reecee, before joining up with the Galactic Fleet under Grand Admiral Thrawn for the final battle at Chil'a'chin... Most Recent Fleet Composition Capital Ships * 1 Armageddon-class Star Dreadnought ** Pallida Mors * 3 Apocalypse-class Command Ships ** Wisdom's Judgement ** Divine Execution ** Baptism of Darkness * 3 Imperial Star Destroyers ** Aggressive ** Dauntless ** Defiant * 1 Dread-class Battle Ships ** Avenger * 2 Imperator-class Carrier * 1 Ke'rath-class Cruiser * 1 Skaadi-class Cruiser * 1 Warlock-class Missile Cruisers * 1 Iron Duke-class Destroyers * 2 Repulse-class Frigates * 1 Aksum-class Corvettes * 2 Freedom-class Scout Corvettes * 1 Predator-class Interdictor Frigate ** Diminisher Fighters * 24 squadrons of Thor-class Fighters (288) * 99 squadrons of A-9 Vigilance Interceptors (1188) * 20 squadrons of Trenner-class Bombers (240) Lost Vessels * 7 Apocalypse-class Command Ships ** Anthem ** Emperor's Blade ** Eternity of Pain ** Righteous Indignation ** Fortress of Agony ** Heart of Darkness ** Apocalypse * 8 Dread-class Battle Ship * 3 Imperator-class Carrier * 3 Ke'rath-class Cruisers * 11 Skaadi-class Cruisers * 8 Njord-class Cruisers * 4 Warlock-class Missile Cruisers * 7 Warlord-class Light Cruisers * 5 Iron Duke-class Destroyers * 10 Repulse-class Frigates * 14 Aksum-class Corvettes * 3 Freedom-class Scout Corvettes * 2 Terra-class Destroyers * 5 Attack-class Destroyers * 8 Black Star-class Dreadnaughts * 2 Delta-class Carriers * 8 Sandian Patrol Frigates * 17 Hellraiser-class Corvettes * 12 Sandian Missile Corvettes * 1 Guard Vision-class Corvette ** Salvation * 1 Rai Cruiser ** Protector * 1 Rai Frigate ** Humility * 1 Rai Corvette ** Undying Hope Notable Squadrons *Dark Knights Squadron (Thor-class Space Superiority Fighters) (Wisdoms Judgement) Personnel Command Staff *First Admiral Eshtemoh Cosimo (Pallida Mors) *Admiral Katarina Fell (Heart of Darkness) *Vice Admiral Michael Jensen (Apocalypse) *Commodore Drew Michaels (Baptism of Darkness) *Line Captain Aran Tolucan (Divine Execution) *Captain Kel'sen'char (Fortress of Agony) Intelligence *Colonel Uthar Haeg (Pallida Mors) Fighter Corps *Vice Marshal Jaan Beert (Pallida Mors) *Wing Commander Anastasia Romanov (Dark Knights Squadron) Notable Accomplishments * First Battle of Ida * Battle of Reecee * Second Battle of Bilbringi * Battle of Vortex * Battle of Sistoone * Battle of Chil'a'chin Category:Black Star Confederacy Category:Fleets